The present teachings generally relate to an acoustic monitoring system, and more specifically, to diagnosing noise of a sound-producing device.
Traditional sound diagnostic systems utilize sensors fixed to devices or machines to capture sound, and rely on complex computer systems to perform signal analysis of the captured sound. These complex computer systems are typically reserved for expert technicians or employees of the servicing company performing the diagnosis. Consequently, users are unable to personally diagnose unfamiliar or undesirable sounds produced from a device or machine. Moreover, users must typically contact a service technician to obtain a diagnosis of an unfamiliar or undesired sound, which is inconvenient, time consuming and costly.